VBIC 1985
|winner = (1st Title)|runner_up = |3rd_place = |4th_place = |highest_score_(dif) = 7 - 0 - Medina|scory_team = and - 19 Marks|image1 = VBIC1985_Logo.png}}VBIC 1984 '''was the Thirty-fifth edition of the Valstrathian Barrkdacko International Championship, it was hosted in Saudi Arabia from November 17 to December 22 and the winner was the Senegalese team. Classifier Europe Phase 1 Phase 2 Final Phase South America Phase 1 Phase 2 Final Phase North America Phase 1 Phase 2 Final Phase Asia Phase 1 Phase 2 Final Phase Africa Phase 2 Final Phase Autrania Phase 1 Phase 2 Final Phase Oceania Phase 1 Phase 2 Final Phase Classification Map Classified Teams Group Selection Host Cities * Al-Ahsa * Buraidah * Dammam * Jeddah * Khobar * Mecca * Medina * Riyadh * Ta'if * Tabuk History Group A |'''7|2|1|0|9 = |10 = 5'''|11 = 1|12 = 2|13 = 0|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3}} Group B |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3}} Group C |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 4'''|11 = 1|12 = 1|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 2|19 = 0|20 = 2|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 1|27 = 0|28 = 1|29 = 2}} Group D |'''4|1|1|1|9 = |10 = 4'''|11 = 1|12 = 1|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 4|27 = 1|28 = 1|29 = 1|9|8|1|14 = 7|15 = 7|16 = 0|22 = 5|23 = 5|24 = 0|30 = 5|31 = 6|32 = -1}} Group E |'''6|2|0|1|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 6|19 = 2|20 = 0|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|9|5|4|14 = 6|15 = 4|16 = 2|22 = 4|23 = 5|24 = -1}} Group F |'''6|2|0|1|9 = |10 = 4'''|11 = 1|12 = 1|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 3|27 = 1|28 = 0|29 = 2|14 = 6|15 = 7|16 = -1|22 = 3|23 = 4|24 = -1}} Group G |'''7|2|1|0|9 = |10 = 7'''|11 = 2|12 = 1|13 = 0|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|8|2|6|14 = 7|15 = 4|16 = 3}} Group H |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3}} Final Phase |3| |1|Khobar| |2(7)| |2(10)|Buraidah| |2| |1|Jeddah| |3| |1|Al-Ahsa| |4| |2|Riyadh| |2| |0|Medina| |3| |1|Ta'if| |1| |0|Jeddah| |2| |1|Mecca| |3| |2|Medina| |2| |0|Riyadh| |2| |1|Medina|66 = Jeddah|71 = Mecca|76 = Riyadh| |2| |1|67 = |68 = 2|69 = ''' |70 = 4|72 = |73 = 0|74 = |75 = 1|77 = |78 = 2(7)|79 = |80 = 2(3)}} Final Result Result Map